Many modern electronic devices connect to other electronic devices in order to share data. Some data connections are wired via a cable with connectors on each end that couple with connectors in the electronic devices to share data between the devices. Some data connections are wireless allowing a data connection between devices that does not require a cable. Electronic devices that require data to be shared include a wide variety of consumer and industrial products including mobile devices such as cell phones, handheld computing devices, laptops, and the like. As the features and capabilities available in mobile devices have increased, the need for higher throughput data connections has also increased. For example, high-definition video captured on a mobile device and sent via a data connection to another device requires a high-throughput data connection.
Wired, or cable, connections may comprise Ethernet or universal serial bus, USB, connections, for example. Wireless communications may comprise radio communications, or optical communication, for example. Examples of radio communications comprise short-wave radio communications and cellular communications, for example, Cellular communications may take place in accordance with a cellular standard, such as wideband code division multiple access, WCDMA, or long term evolution, LTE, for example. Optical communications may comprise infrared or laser communications, for example.
Communicated information may be encrypted using an encryption algorithm. Encryption keys may be communicated using a secure method, such as for example an out of band channel, public-key cryptography or single-photon communication, for example. Once encryption keys have been exchanged, or established, between communication endpoints a symmetric encryption algorithm may be employed to secure information communicated between the communication endpoints during that session.
A suitable secure method for communicating encryption keys may be spaced based on characteristics of the application. For example, diplomatic missions may employ out-of-band communication using legally protected diplomatic correspondence. Communication nodes interconnected with high-quality optic fibres may be able to use single photon communication over the fibres. Internet commerce may rely on public-key cryptography.